Your my mum!
by RonnielleNo1fan
Summary: This is another R&D fic just read and see what happens xx
1. Chapter 1

Your my mum!!!!

Part 1

Danielle: Your my mum

Ronnie: What? You think i'm your mother

Danielle: You are

Ronnie bitterly:My daughters dead your not my daughter

Danielle yells:I am i am your baby girl your Amy

Suddennly Archie comes up the stairs

Archies: What's going on up here

Danielle: Tell her tell her who i am

Archie:What?

Danielle: Tell her i am her daughter!

Archie: I have no idea what your talking about?

Danielle:What?

Archie: I think its time you leave , the girls ovousily deluded

Danielle: YOU LIER! I am your daughter you've got to believe me

Archie: I think you better leave

Danielle: NO!

Archie: Come on

Danielle:Get off of me!

Ronnie stands in shock not being able to take this in all these questions running through her head

Ronnie: Your not my daughter you hear my daughters dead how could you be so cruel

Danielle: Me cruel its evil cow!

And with that Danielle ran down the stairs out of the vic

Ronnie: W—why is she saying all this

Archie: Dont worry about her she's probly just had to much to drink come back down stairs eh?

Ronnie:Your right

Archie was really angry now Danielle had crossed the line this time

Back at the Slaters

Stacey drunkly:What happened

Danielle: She didn't believe me Stace

Stacey: Look Dan you don't need ere you got me don't ya mitchells just a big pile of misery, Here get this down ya

Stacey handed Danielle a glass of vodka Danielle downed it

Danielle wiped her mouth with her sleve

Danielle: Give me another 1

Stacey gave Danielle another 1

Meanwhile at the Vic

Ronnie:I'd like to propose a toast to dad and aunty peg 'may you always be happy' to dad and peggy

Every1:to Peggy and Archie

Ronnie and the rest drank there champagne while Danielle was getting drunk

Danielle: Alright Stace who need s that cow

Stacey:Thats it Dan

Danielle: Lets go out i wanna get revenge

Stacey:Alright

The both got there coats and headed out the door


	2. Chapter 2

It was now getting late and Danielle and Stacey had drank a bottle of vodka each they were now totally out of it they were walking by Ronnies house

Danielle:Oh this is mother dears house

Stacey: Wanna sneak in

Danielle:Why not i mean i am her daughter

Danielle could see Ronnie had left her window and decided to climb through it but fell over while doing so

Stacey:Are you alright?

Danielle:Yea i am fine Stace wait a sec i will unlock the front door

Stacey: K dan

Danielle: Come on then

Stacey: Ok

Stacey entered the house

Stacey: Eww hate this wallpaper

Danielle: Look what i found

Danielle found some vodka

Danielle bitterly drank it

After that she threw the bottle and smashed it against the wall

Danielle bursts into tears: She broke my heart

She grabbed a photo of Ronnie and smashed it to the floor

Danielle:i HATE HER!

Stacey: Danielle i think we better be going now your going out of control

Danielle: You can i am gonna stay here for a while

Stacey:Fine suit ur self

Stacey staggered out of Ronnies house

Danielle sat on the sofa in despair heartbroken all she felt was hate towards this woman

Danielle:Why mum why! Your supposed to my mum look out for me be there but your not you hate me you wont believe me if you don't want me i don't want you!!!!

Danielle decided she better leave b4 ronnie came back she threw her locket on the ground and stumbled out of the house onto the road where she saw a car approach it stopped and threw Danielle into the back


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle: What the hell do you think your playing at?

Man:Shut up

Danielle: Who are you ? and what do you want?

Man: Well lets see i am a man who is just doing his job given to by a Mr Archie Mitchell and i have been told to dispose of you if you know what i mean but you probably don't cause your such in a drunken state which makes my job a whole lot easier

Danielle:Let me out of this car now!

Man:Or what you can barley stand up never mind jump out of a car

Danielle sighed she new the man was right and all she wanted to do was sleep

Meanwhile Ronnie returned to her flat trashed and horrified there was all smashed glass on the ground and her tv was cracked there was blood stains on the floor she was angry

'who would do this?' she thought to herself she decided she wouldn't go back to the vic cause all people were doing was getting drunk and that sort of stuff she was shattered she decided she would clear it up in the morning and she went to bed

Meanwhile Danielle was in a deep sleep she was having this dream where she was 5 and Ronnie was there she was holding her hand she was in oxford street shopping with her mummy Ronnie had just bought her a new dress for her friend sarah's birthday party and she had went to the hairdresses and Ronnie hand let her get her hair curled and got her ears peicred then when she got home her mummy (Ronnie) let her borrow her lipgloss and she helped wrap the present and she took her to the party and afterwards she went to bed and Ronnie tucked her to bed and sang her hushabye mountin and she fell asleep just like danielle's sweet dream was awoke by a horn tooting danielles head was aching it was the drink kicking in she was having a hangover

Danielle: Where am i?

Man: Just get out of the car

Danielle: I wanna go home

Man:Well i am sorry i don't think thats going to happen

Danielle:Who are you and i want to go home let me out of this car now!

Man: Suit your self

Danielle got out of the car when the man grabbed her

Danielle: Let go of me !!!

Man:Get in there

He pointed to a block of flats

Danielle:No thanks

Man: Look girl don't mess with me alright got that

Danielle: Just let me go i want my mum

Man: But don't you see your so called mummy don't want you

Danielle burst into tears

Man:Now get inside

Danielle struggled against the man she lost the battle and was hauled up 5 blocks of stairs into a tiny flat

Meanwhile at the slater's

Stacey: Ave you seen Danielle she never came back last nyt

Mo: No sorry love

Stacey: Wheres that girl gone now Oh my god Ronnie she was at her house last nyt look i got go

At Ronnies

Stacey was banging continusously at the door

Ronnie: ALRIGHT I AM COMING!

Ronnie: What do you want?

Stacey: Where is she?

Ronnie: Wheres who?

Stacey: Danielle where is she ?

Ronnie: How would i know probably of somewhere telling some1 else that shes there flaming daughter

Stacey: How bloody dare you! You know Danielle she deserved a 1000 x better mum thn you heartless cow

And with that Stacey ran off

Back at the flats

Man: Now you stay there i need to make a phone call

The man leaves the room then Danielles phone rings

Stacey: Where the hell are you?

Danielle: Stace thank god you need to help me this guys kidnapped me by granddad and he's planning to kill me

Stacey: What!

Danielle: (bursts into tears) i have never been so scared in my life call the police or something please

Stacey: where are you

Danielle:In this block of flats somewhere i think in soho

Stacey: Dont worry Dan you'll be alright i call them now bye

Danielle: Bye stace

Stacey: Police

Opereator: How can we help you

Stacey: Its my friend shes been kidnapped by this man and shes in a block of flats in soho and its her granddad that hired the man please help

Operater: We'll send some1 over to soho and some1 to your house

Stacey: Ok

Operator:Your address?

Stacey: 23 Albert Square

Operator: They'll be there as soon as they can

Stacey: Fank you


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the flats Danielle sat in a corner curled up into a ball

Man: Get up change of plan were going somewhere else

Danielle: Wait!

Man: What is it?

Danielle: I am bursting for the loo

Man: For goodness sake hurry up

Danielle rushed to the loo and locked it she thought it would by her more time till the police arrived

Man: What is taking so long it doesn't take 15 minutes to do the loo

Danielle: Coming!

Danielle she couldn't keep it up for much longer so she text Stacey saying 'Stace he's taking me somewhere else now have no idea please hurry stace xx'

At the slaters

There was a knock at the door

Stacey: Come in

Police: Thanks

Stacey: Just come in the living room

Police: So tell me the story

Stacey: Well Danielle came here to find her mum Ronnie Mitchell and she did and she waited till now to till her but she didn't believe her and she got upset and now archie for some reason he lied he is trying to keep them apart so he called some1 to get rid of Danielle (bursts into tears) and that little girl don't need that she only wanted her mum i mean is that to much to ask i mean people are supposed to be wif there mothers and now this mans not in soho anymore he's took her somewhere else

Police: Dont worry we'll get her back we will have to go question Mr Archie Mitchell

Stacey: You do thatand give im a punch in the face from me while your at it

Poilice: Let us no if you hear anything and we'll inform you if we hear anything

Stacy: Ok bye

Police: Bye

At the Vic

Police: We would like to speak to Mr Archie Mitchell

Ronnie: Why?

Police: Just an investigation about the dissaperence of Danielle Jones

Ronnie: What do you mean

Police: We have been informed that he was involved in her dissapearnce

Ronnie:Thats absurd

Police: And you are

Ronnie: Ronnie Mitchell why?

Police: The mother

Ronnie: What?

Police: We have been told that you are the mother of Danielle Jones

Ronnie: Well i am afraid your mistaken my daughter died 13 years ago

Poilice: I see anyway can we please tlk to archie Mitchell

Archie: He's not here he is on his honey moon

Police: Now what are we gonna do

Police 2: Look we'll just have to wait i know we'll trace that call

Police: Ok

Ronnie: By

Police by

Back at the flats

Man: GET IN THE CAR

Danielle: No!

The man pushed her in

Danielle: Watch it will ya

Man: Watever

Back at the vic

Ronnie: Rox wat the bar for a while i need to nip home ok

Roxy: Sure

Ronnie: Ta

Ronnie rushed home she forgot about the mess and she needed to clean it up because she forgot Jack was coming round later to pick up some forms

She was tidying when she spotted a silver object on the floor

Back in the car

Danielle: Where the hell are you going

Man: Away

Danielle: I can ovousily see that but where

Man: Weymouth

Danielle: Thats like 3 hours away

Man: Yea and..

Danielle: Why cant you just let me go

Man: Because Archie say didn't say let you go

Danielle: But just say you were adopted and you came to find your birth mum and she didn't believe you and your granddad wanted you dead and you got kidnapped you wouldn't be happy would you

Man: But luckily i'm not

Danielle: You are a cold heartless evil man just like him!

Man: Enough of this cheek now missy

Danielle: Or what you gonna do kill me cause to be honest i don't care no1 wants me anyway whats the point


End file.
